Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used flat panel displays, and include a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying signals to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor array panel and a common electrode panel facing each other. The thin film transistor array panel includes a gate line transmitting a gate signal, a data line transmitting a data signal and intersecting with the gate line, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor. The common electrode panel includes a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode.
Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal display are initially aligned in a predetermined direction by a rubbing process.
As a method to provide a pretilt to the liquid crystal, there are a contact type rubbing method, which includes applying physical pressure to an alignment layer by using a roller, and a photoalignment method, which includes irradiating ultraviolet rays to the alignment layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.